Studio Break
by YumeBaah
Summary: Jungkook brings Yoongi his dinner and stays over. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)


**A/N:** The title sucks, I'm sorry.

* * *

It's a known fact that ever since Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok have gotten their new studios they've been spending an awful amount of time cramped in them, either working on their personal projects or working on songs for their upcoming comebacks, and Yoongi was especially guilty of that, given that's been a (bad) habit of his since their pre debut days.

The black haired man barely spent time in the dorms anymore, even after releasing his mixtape, sometimes not even bothering to go back there to sleep—it's not like he ever slept, or even took small breaks, while working on new tracks anyways.

Namjoon, contrary to Yoongi, went back to the dorms regularly without exceeding periods of over 48 hours. He still showed signs of being tired nonetheless, almost falling over his own feet when trampling over their door frame, and hungry for something else other than instant ramen (but at least he had finished the melody to a new song and had started on a few others). Hoseok was often found in the same state, groaning while he went home after a tiring day of work; but he was always on time, not being a big fan of pulling all-nighters, and often in the company of another member, either Jimin or Jungkook, or even Namjoon on occasion, since he tried to split his time evenly between being in the studio and at their dance practice room.

In one of those days where Namjoon came back home early, Jin, busy in the kitchen with the duty of heating up their dinner and upon hearing the sound of the door being closed and keys clinking on the glass of the table near the entrance, chuckled to himself, stirring the pan one last time before putting the lid on it and turning the oven off. He peeked into the living room, spotting a body slumped over the couch.

"Welcome back! Now go wash your hands and get ready to eat." He greeted and Namjoon grunted in return, dragging his tired limbs from their comfortable spot on the couch to the bathroom down the hallway. When the leader walked past the kitchen he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes as the delicious smell of a homemade meal surrounded him. He nodded, pleased.

"By the way," Jin said, bringing Nanjoom back from his smell trip, "is Yoongi coming for dinner? Or is he going to spend the whole night working again?" the elder tried to keep his expression blank, but the worry and sliver of hope were still evident in his voice.

"I don't know," Nanjoom looked at him apologetically, "I only talked to him once earlier today, and he was almost finished with three songs already. I don't understand how he can be this talented, he seemed so focused on them… As soon as I finished my own song I came straight here though, checking up on him again didn't really cross my mind..." He trailed off.

Jin sighed, complaining under his breath that Yoongi should take better care of himself and halfheartedly accusing Namjoon of not being a good leader. The rapper just shrugged and rubbed his face, then walked to the bathroom in slow steps as the other got started on setting up the table.

Not long after that the other members came back from dance practice—Jin and Taehyung were in vocal practice instead and, unlike the dancers that stayed late to work on some new routines, they decided it was best to head straight home and stop at the market to buy the necessary ingredients for their meal; their fridge was nearly empty now that they spent long hours preparing for the new comeback—and dinner was served as they all took their seats on the table.

As soon as they finished eating, before Jimin and Hoseok started cleaning duty in the kitchen, Jin rushed to prepare an extra plate with some of the leftover food, slapping away any wandering hands that were going for seconds, and asked their youngest to deliver it to Yoongi.

"And don't forget to make sure he eats it all." He patted Jungkook on the back, the younger fumbling with his shoes at the entrance, and handed him a plastic bag with the food. "Also, please drag him home after he's finished, I'm not accepting this 'I'm working on my lyrics' excuse anymore, I'm surprised he hasn't drowned in music sheets and coffee at this point."

Upon hearing the commanding tone Jungkook couldn't do much more than comply; any other day he would've whined a little, puffed out his chest and say it wasn't fair to send him on errands just because he was the youngest with a cute pout, but today he just really felt like paying the older rapper a visit.

x

x

x

When Jungkook arrived at the studio's building he climbed to the floor assigned to their company in eager steps, forget the elevators, those were too slow, and stopped in front of Yoongi's door, his breathing a little ragged and balancing the bag and cup he was carrying in one hand while knocking on the door with the other. He waited for a few seconds but didn't get any answer in return; Yoongi must have had his headphones on while working on his tracks, obviously.

Not able to think of a better solution, Jungkook decided on entering the room anyways, not at all bothered he would be interrupting his hyung—it's not like he'd hear him anyways with those noise cancelling headphones.

Stepping inside, Jungkook made sure the door closed with a loud thud behind him in hopes the elder would notice him there, but Yoongi didn't even stir on his chair, back still facing his way and hand on the mouse clicking every couple of seconds.

Jungkook called out his name, to no avail, and huffed in exasperation as he approached the other, tapping lightly on his shoulder when he got close enough.

Immediately, Yoongi turned to him, eyes and mouth slightly wide, startled by the presence of someone else in the room, and took one side of the headphones off his ear, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hyung, I brought you some food." Jungkook said cheerfully, all bunny smiles, and held up the bag that contained the dinner Jin had packed and the cup of coffee he picked up on his way to the studio.

"Oh." Yoongi seemed surprised, thought there seemed to be something else there as well, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds and when Jungkook tried to read more into it the elder's expression turned blank again. "Ok, thanks."

Jungkook placed the cup of coffee on the desk, next to Yoongi's keyboard, and handed him the bag, but didn't release its handle yet, taking the opportunity to— by Seokjin's orders—lecture the rapper before he had a chance to take a bite of his lunch.

"You should go back to the dorms, hyung, it's not healthy to stay here for too long." Yoongi rolled his eyes, he _knew_ how to take care of himself, he had been eating granola bars and drinking instant coffee and water on regular intervals, he was _fine_. "And don't make that face," Jungkook cut his thoughts out, "just eat all of this, drink this delicious americano bought from an actual coffee shop instead of made by your shitty coffee maker, and save your tracks before we go back, I'll be waiting for you."

Yoongi pouted, brows furrowed. "Watch you language." Was all he said though, and he eagerly grabbed the bag when Jungkook finally let go of it.

The younger man just chuckled, making himself confortable on the floor (there was no couch on the newly decorated studio yet) by sitting cross-legged on the carpet and using his stretched arms behind his back as support. Yoongi looked at him with a funny face, confused with what he was doing.

"There isn't anywhere else to sit and I'm not going outside, Jin hyung made me promise, or better yet, threatened me, to make sure you'd eat everything."

Yoongi rolled his eyes further this time. _As expected of Jin..._ But still, he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest and the small smile that spread over his lips. And just like that he started eating, humming in contentment as the flavors filled his mouth.

x

x

x

At some point in his stay there, Jungkook moved on the floor, and was now sitting right next to Yoongi's chair, resting his head on the rapper's lap. Yoongi directed him a questioning and slightly annoyed glance when it happened, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, but let it slide once Jungkook closed his eyes, seeming to rest. What was this, a thrown back to the campfire scene in their Prologue? A reminder of how much the younger missed their Run stage choreography? Yoongi shook his head, Jungkook was getting too used to their concepts and, apparently, even attempting to recreate them during his free time. He sighed, _what an oddly committed kid_ , and resumed eating.

When Yoongi was finally done with the meal Jungkook shifted closer to him again. Then again. And again. The rapper stopped sipping on his coffee, what the hell was the boy dreaming about to be rubbing his cheeks and smashing his face all over his tights incessantly like this? But when he redirected his gaze to his lap he didn't expect the sight he was met with.

Jungkook wasn't shifting on his sleep nor trying to find a more comfortable position, he was panting heavily instead, his slightly open mouth letting out hot puffs of air that hit Yoongi's clothed stomach.

Yoongi panicked, setting the cup of coffee down and pushing it aside so it wouldn't spill all over his equipment if an accident happened, and rested a hand against Jungkook's forehead. The boy groaned. He was hot and Yoongi could see small droplets of sweat forming on his temple. Did he have a fever?

"Jungkook?"

The younger groaned again at the sound of Yoongi's voice, it was just s _o close_ and s _o raspy_ , and he turned his face away, averting Yoongi's gaze, cheeks heating up.

Since Jungkook had laid on the elders lap—an action the boy wasn't even sure why he took in the first place, and was now starting to regret—he's been facing the other's stomach and crotch, and it's not like he meant for it to happen, it just _did_ , and now he was in that situation, hot, panting and with his pants suddenly too tight, and Yoongi's hand on his forehead wasn't helping a single bit.

"Jungkook?" The rapper asked once more, concern clear in his voice, and this time the younger moaned. He _moaned_ and Jungkook wanted to slap himself across the face for that. He was acting like a horny teenager—not that he wasn't one, too far from that—, and even worse, he was acting like a horny teenager in front of his _hyung_.

If Yoongi was surprised by that he didn't let it show, what he did, however, was slide his hand to Jungkook's chin, trying to make sense of what was going on and caressing the area with his thumb, which drawn another moan from Jungkook. Yoongi straightened up on his chair as the confirmation of his assumptions hit him and stopped the movements of his hand.

That was a really bad situation they were in, but after almost three days without sleep Yoongi wasn't really one to think about it with a clear mind and resist the maknae's closeness and lewd sounds. He hold his breath, closing his eyes and trying to organize his thoughts, and just then Jungkook shifted on his lap one more time, brushing the top of his head against his crotch, causing the older to contain a little yelp.

"Hyung..." Jungkook whispered, facing Yoongi through half lidded eyes. It was indeed a _really_ bad situation.

The black haired male let out the breath he was holding, pondering what this could lead to. A few seconds passed and he turned his chair around, his back now facing the desk, removing the headphones that hung around his neck and resting them on top of the wooden surface.

Yoongi carded his fingers through Jungkook's hair, admiring how the strands would run in between the digits then fall again on top of his tights in silky waves. Jungkook just stared at him intently the whole time, and when he felt a particularly hard tug he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly and letting one of his hands roam through his chest and down his stomach; he panted as he massaged the area covered by his black sweatpants, mouth open with a little smile.

Yoongi's head slung backwards while he appreciatively took in the sounds the younger was making. The hand that was on Jungkook's hair slid under the boy's shirt, caressing his chest in circular patterns with the tip of his fingers, stopping from time to time to gently rub and tug at a nipple.

Meanwhile, his other hand mimicked the actions on himself, then it finally trailed down until it reached the growing bulge in his pants and he palmed himself through his jeans, thankful for the rough friction.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Jungkook, who turned on his side so his mouth was leveled with Yoongi crotch. The new position caused the rapper to remove the hand that was still playing with the Jungkook's nipples and go back to where they were before, massaging the top of the younger's head.

Motivated by the soft pressure on his scalp, Jungkook's tongue darted out, licking a stipe over Yoongi's clothed cock. Yoongi hummed appreciatively, gripping Jungkook's jaw and raising the boy's head from his lap and giving him a thumb to suck on.

Jungkook accepted the digit eagerly, closing his lips over it and circling it with his tongue, all while making eye contact with Yoongi.

"Fuck." Yoongi moaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he took in the image of the boy sucking on his finger. If he already looked so pretty like that what would he look like while sucking on something so much bigger?

Jungkook smirked, letting go of the thumb with a last slurp and a pop sound. He undid the button of Yoongi's pants and unzipped it, a hungry glint in his eyes when he saw the tent forming in his underwear. Sparing a last glance at the rapper, that now had his head tilted backwards, eyes still shut, Jungkook mouthed over his clothed erection, lips closing around the bulge and sucking eagerly.

Yoongi groaned, hands gripping at Jungkook's hair rather forcefully as shivers shot up his spine. The younger didn't falter, however, pulling away a tiny bit just so he could run his tongue over Yoongi's cock, the cloth over it growing damp with his saliva.

As if having enough of the lack of contact of skin on skin, Jungkook licked a last stripe up to the waistband of Yoongi's underwear, griping it with his teeth and pulling it down as much as he could considering the elder's still sitting position. Yoongi got out of his momentary stupor and raised his hips, allowing his boxers to slide past his legs and onto the floor.

Once Yoongi was completely naked waist down, Jungkook stared at him full of mirth for being able to strip the great Min Suga down, yet, the hunger in his guts only grew stronger; Yoongi's dick was about the same size of his own, maybe a little bigger or a little smaller, he didn't really care, and it had a pale tone to it, like the rest of Yoongi's skin, but right now it sported a deep flush, pulsing as Jungkook wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a stroke. Yoongi hissed and in turn Jungkook swallowed him whole, throat relaxing to accommodate all the length, and soon the elder began to moan softly, the gravely tone prompting Jungkook to swirl his tongue around the head and suck harder.

After a particularly loud moan, that earned him a whimper from Jungkook, Yoongi seemed to regain a little bit of his self control, and from carding his fingers through the younger's hair, to gently massaging his neck, Yoongi slid his hand down Jungkook's back, slipping it under the waistband of the boy's black sweatpants and grabbing his ass firmly.

Jungkook let go of his penis and squealed, looking up at Yoongi in a mix of outrage and embarrassment. He was savoring the control he had over Yoongi at the moment, but now the man was trying to turn the tables and Jungkook, just a bit reluctantly, had to remind himself that that was actually his initial intention—though he hoped he'd be met with other opportunities to have Yoongi pliant under him.

Yoongi gave another squeeze to Jungkook's ass, the boy hissing as the scowl on his face slowly dissipated, then directed a hand to look for his entrance. Upon finding it the rapper took his time to tease, circling the rim with enough pressure to have the younger bucking up against his touch, his hole clenching and a long "ah" leaving his mouth.

Yoongi removed his hand from Jungkook's pants and raised his chin with the other, planting a quick peck on his lips. "Wait here for a bit." He said and got up from his chair.

Jungkook rested his head on the now unoccupied seat and observed Yoongi walking to a cabinet in the corner of the room and opening one of its drawers. He heard a few rustling sounds and soon Yoongi was making his way over to him again, now with something in hands.

When Yoongi resumed his position on the chair Jungkook took a better look at what he had brought; a small bottle of lube and a condom. Jungkook gulped, _this was really happening_.

With a motion of his hand Yoongi signaled the younger male to rest his head on his thighs again, and the boy did nothing but oblige, barely registering the other opening the bottle and warming the lube up between his fingers, as engrossed as he was in thinking about what was to come.

"Relax, baby."

Jungkook's brain all but short circuited and he scrambled to take his sweatpants and underwear off, cheeks flushing, and he was glad Yoongi seemed too distracted by the clear liquid dripping from his hand; never would he have imagined how much he'd love being called by that pet name, but something about Yoongi's low and raspy voice made his heart do leaps inside his chest, and his face and neck heat up. He didn't have much time to dwell on that, though, as his mind went momentarily blank and a loud moan escaped his lips when one of Yoongi's coated fingers slid past his entrance.

"Shh," Yoongi soothed, rubbing comforting circles on his back, "just wait a little, baby, it'll feel better soon."

Jungkook whimpered—if from the whispered words or from the foreign feeling in his ass he didn't know—, burying his face in between Yoongi's legs.

Yoongi started moving his finger in and out of Jungkook, slowly at first, but increasing its speed and adding a second one when the boy visibly relaxed, letting out small pants.

Jungkook spread his legs a bit further to give the elder better access and, as the pain started to fade and he got used to the tingling sensation slowly spreading on his abdomen and lower back, he kissed the head of Yoongi's cock, parting his lips and wrapping them around it once again. Yoongi moaned, biting his own lip and pumping his fingers deeper inside Jungkook, hitting his prostate.

"Aaaaah!" Jungkook screamed, eyes closing shut, and arched into the touch, his mouth dropping open and Yoongi's cock sliding over his tongue and out of his mouth.

Yoongi looked down at him, surprised by the younger's cry, but his cock still twitched in interest and he had to hold a moan of his own. Belatedly he came to the conclusion that if Jungkook already sounded beautiful when singing there was no doubt he'd sound even better when immersed in pure pleasure and bliss.

"On the floor, baby." Yoongi whispered as he patted Jungkook on the shoulder. "Get on your hands and knees for me."

Jungkook looked up at him, mouth slightly parted, and Yoongi reached down to kiss one more time.

When the rapper made to pull apart Jungkook chased after him, not wanting to break the kiss, and captured Yoongi's bottom lip in between his teeth. The rapper chuckled, gently pushing the boy away by his chest. Jungkook let go with a pout, which caused Yoongi to smile even wider at him, and crawled to the new position, back turned to the chair.

Jungkook was propped up on his elbows, head hung low and ass raised in the air in full display for Yoongi to see. He should feel embarrassed, but the idea of being completely bare and at Yoongi's mercy made his body shake in pleasure and an unknown fire spread through his veins.

And see is exactly what Yoongi did, his mouth watering at the sight of Jungkook's tanned skin, the muscles of his thighs flexing under it to help support his weight, and his firm ass, minimally spread and hardly giving him a peek of his entrance.

Yoongi walked up to him, kneeling behind him and raising one hand to knead the plump flesh of his ass. "Are you sure about this, Jungkook?" He asked, suddenly afraid he might be taking things too fast or, at the very least, that Jungkook was uncomfortable with the position he was in.

Jungkook raised his head to look at him, cheeks tinged with a light pink, but a determined glint in his eyes, "Yes, hyung, I want this. Please don't stop, keep going." He stated in a clear voice. Yoongi, however, didn't miss how soft shade coloring his face darkened into a deep red before the younger turned around again.

"Ok." Yoongi whispered. Swallowed. "Ok." And after taking a deep breath he spread Jungkook's ass cheeks with his hands, running a thumb over his entrance and pressing lightly, threatening to slip inside. Jungkook sighed, wiggling a little as to indicate Yoongi to stop teasing.

"Please hurry, hyung, I want you."

A smile made its way to Yoongi's lips, Jungkook's neediness sounding endearing to him while at the same time also turning him on.

Yoongi trailed kisses up the expanse of the younger's back, hands roaming over his hips and thighs. He left an open mouthed kiss at Jungkook's neck, nosing at the short hair over his nape while the boy couldn't do more than writhe under him, breath coming out in short puffs.

"Hyung's gonna make you feel really good, Jungkookie." Yoongi sang, nibbling at the younger's ear while he rolled the condom over his own dick and slicked it with lube.

Jungkook trembled, anticipation and excitement bubbling in his stomach and he whined, loudly. "Please, please, hyung, hurry, I need you so badly."

And Yoongi didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Jungkook's ass cheeks with both hands and spreading them apart he slowly entered him, knees dragging over the carpet as he got in deeper.

"Oh fuck," a drawn out moan escaped Jungkook, head snapping back then falling back down again, thighs tensing when a slight burn feeling spread through him. Yoongi remained still for a moment, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion and trying to calm his own racing heart down; Jungkook was so tight and pliant under him, he could cum right there and then.

Not long after that Jungkook wiggled his hips in an indication for Yoongi to move. The pain had mostly subsided, though there was still a sting lingering there, but he simply couldn't wait anymore, he had been waiting for this for way too long. As if hearing his thoughts, soon large hands were holding him by the waist and Yoongi had almost completely removed himself from inside him, leaving only the tip of his dick past the rim. The elder adjusted himself, looking for a better angle, and rapidly pushed back in, deep and powerful.

Jungkook choked back a sob and bit his bottom lip trying to contain the sounds that tempted to leave his mouth as Yoongi continued at that pace, fucking him deeper and deeper in slow thrusts. With each new hit to his prostate he could feel his limbs tingling and all of his thoughts being replaced with _"fuckfuckfuck, hyung, pleasepleaseplease"_.

Moving a hand up Jungkook's back to his neck, nails scratching the soft skin, Yoongi picked up speed and he could feel his orgasm building up, browns furrowed and covered by a thin layer of sweat.

At this point Jungkook was so lost in pleasure he didn't have half a mind to stop the high pitched whines tumbling out of his mouth. His forearms and knees were roughly dragging over the carpet with the intensity of Yoongi's movements, and he'd have angry rug burns on them the next day that were certain to grant him disapproving looks from their stylists and make up artists, but it all felt so good he couldn't care less, "Yoongi- Yoongi hyung, harder, please, fuck me harder. Fuck!"

Yoongi groaned, his hand moving to hold Jungkook by the shoulders just to give him that last bit of leverage to push deeper into the boy and fill him to the hilt. Jungkook arched off the ground, mouth falling slack, thighs shaking as hot spurts of cum shoot up from his cock, untouched.

Yoongi thrusted in a few more times, the younger's orgasm causing his walls to tighten around him and increase the pressure on his dick, his movements faltering. He reached his climax soon after, slumping forward and biting onto the side of Jungkook's ribs, the younger moaning softly at the pain.

After coming down from his high and steading his breathing Yoongi pulled out, leaving a trail of kisses down Junkook's back and a last one on his hips, smacking sound and all. Jungkook sighed, feeling weirdly empty, but happy and sated; he rolled on his back, eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips.

Yoongi removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can under his desk; he turned to look at Jungkook with fond eyes, a smile of his own making its way into his features. The boy looked beautiful, all fucked out and with an air of glee surrounding him, and he leaned down to connect their mouths. Jungkook grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck, pulling him closer.

x

x

x

"Let's get going before Jin hyung sends someone to check on us, we can come back later" Yoongi said, helping Jungkook back up on his feet after they were properly dressed again (their clothes were sticking to their skin, but cleaning up would have to be left for later when they hit the dorm showers).

Jungkook nodded, grabbing Yoongi's hand and not letting it go even when they walked through the studio's door, the older locking it with his key.

Before they started walking on the hallway that connected the other studios and lead to the elevators Yoongi kissed Jungkook one last time, licking the younger's bottom lip before biting it softly. Jungkook put a hand on the back of Yoongi's head, trying to deepen the kiss, but they needed to leave quickly and the elder pushed him gently, sending him an apologetic look when they were finally apart.

Jungkook didn't protest and started to walk by Yoongi's side with their fingers interlocked. The younger felt his heart flutter as he remembered Yoongi's words from earlier, _"Let's get going before Jin hyung sends someone to check on us, we can come back later"_ , and the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk, _later_.

He squeezed Yoongi's hand in his as they made their way through the company's hallways, receiving a large and bright smile back in response.

Yes, they'd be back later, and possibly many, many times after that as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this was an improvement compared to the last time I wrote smut, but I'm still terrible at it, so thank you if you finished this and I hope you liked it!


End file.
